


Ice and Fire (Jötunn Loki x Angel Reader)

by Penny_wise_girl03



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki(Marvel), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Asgard, Dom!Loki, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Hate to Love, I don't know, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, Love, Love Confessions, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Muspelheim, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Submissive Reader, Superpowers, Wings, chubby!reader, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_wise_girl03/pseuds/Penny_wise_girl03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there is you. Agirl from Midgard. You don't have any friends. So suddenly you find yourself in Loki's arms. At first he hates you. ( It's an alternative universe. So I write it in my opinion.) But he slowly feel the desire towards you. You meet new people and you finnaly realize who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. I know I am not good at it but I wanted to write this. :D

So here we are. Poor and alone. Worthless and forgetable. That's how I felt. I knew that I am nobody in this city but come oon. Why life is so hard?

\- Y/N are you here. I don't pay for imagines. Get back to work. -said my boss to me near to my office desk.

\- I understand, Sir. -I said and started to continue my work. I works for the local newspaper publisher. Another lazy and boring day. I prayed for something exciting. I know what you think. Why she selected this work? The answer is simple. I know the boss. He is very tall and chubby. Just like me. I never had a good example because when I was born my parents got me to the orphanage and let me alone within the institution. They never come to me and give reasons why they did that. Suddenly I felt myself in danger. And then suddenly a car crashed into the building.

"What's goin' on??"

\- Everybody out. The building will colaps. -my boss shouted and did what he said. I ran out but when I wanted to run I heard one of my collegue's scream. I hesitated but turned back and started to help her.

\- Are you all right? -I asked and she just nodded and tried to pull her under the debris but I failed. And the roof started to fall on us but I reached up my arm and prayed. When I opened my eyes I was still alive.

\- Y/N. Holy crap! How did you do that? -she asked and she freed herself and stood up. 

\- I don't know but you have to get out. Go. I will hold it. -I said and I felt my muscles start to shake. My collegue got out and immediately followed her. I got out before the roof touched the ground.

\- Are you all right? -she asked

\- I am perfectly fine. You have to go from this place. Go ! -I shouted and she started to run. I wanted to know what happens in New York city. Citizens got injured and robot machines fell from the sky. They surrounded me. I started to panic. One of them grabbed my arm and he suddenly stopped on his track and froze. I saw it with widened eyes and touched the other ones. They froze because of my touch. What's happening? What is wrong with me? I want my answers but I started to hide from that creatures. But suddenly I heard a child's cry. I peeped out from my hiding place and saw a kid on the ground and in front of him was the creature. When this thing wanted to harm the kid I ran for the child and started to run with him in my arms. He started to cry.

\- Do not worry little one. -I said tried to calm him down. I felt exhausted so I hide in an abandoned house while the creatures tried to find us. He sobbed in my arms and I watched the street. Nobody was around. Good. 

\- Miss?

\- Yes little one?

\- I don't wanna die. 

\- Shh...... Don't worry. You won't. I will protect you. -I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. But the the wall crashed down and the creatures started to come into the house. He started to shout and they recognized us. I got up and started to run again. But then I hears somebody's voice.

\- You don't have to run. I will arragne it. -said Iron Man and fought with them. I just stared at the fight and the boy too. When he killed them he came to us.

\- Everything okay?

\- Yes. You have to get out with this boy. Can you do it? -I asked Iron Man.

\- And what you gonna do? -he asked

\- I don't know. Just get the hell out of there. -I said and kissed the little boy's cheek and ran off...


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chaper 2. I am sorry for making you waiting :(:( I am a horrible person.... Enjoy.

 

We started to ran for our own lives. But where??? Everything is on fire and ruins everywhere.

\- Miiss...... Where are we going?

\- Somewhere safe. -as I said a robot landed in frint of us and grabbed me and the boy and started to drag us. When the creature stopped I saw a familiar face in front of me. It was Loki. Loki God of Mischief and Lies.

\- I said I don't want prisoners. -he said in an arrogant tone and looked at me and the boy.

\- What's your name little boy? -he asked. He just stuttered and told his his name. 

\- And what is yours my dear? -he asked me in a sweet-poisonous tone. I looked at him and not dared to speak. -I asked for your name you peasant.

\- I not gonna tell you. You monster...... -he seemed angry and I remained scilence........

\- Monster??? I had called worst my dear. I want the woman..... Destroy the boy..... -he said and turned around.

\- No. -I said and tried to grab the boy's arm but I failed and in front of my eyes they killed the little boy. I screamed and I was shocked. I couldn't move. I saw a taw on the ground. It was bloody. It was the boy's. I took it in my hand and stow it in my pocket. I gou up and looke into the God's eyes. I was furious and angry. All this time I felt sorry for him. I thought he can change but........I saw otherwise.

\- Why did you do that? Tell me i was necessary? -I said angrily and felt power in my whole body. I swung my palm to his face and I hit him hard that he collapsed to the ground. The robots tried to grab me but I wrenched my hands and hit them too.... I felt myself like a superhero.... But then I felt something the back of my head and I fell to the floor lifelessly.

Later:

I woke up in an unknown place. My head hurts..... Where am I?? I felt a bit cold..... I managed to stand up and go to the window. When I looked out I saw darkness and ice.

\- I see. You awakened. I really didn't want to murder that boy. Trust me...

\- That's good.......- I said ina sarcastic tone and he looked at me in the ee was in a bad mood. -Where am I? What is this place?? -I asked him and he just stood there.

\- Welcome to Jötünnheim, my dear. -he smiled and looked out the window.

\- Jötünnheim. You mean the Ice Realm? -I asked surprisingly

\- Ohh.. so you know about Jötünnheim... good... What else do you know? -he asked and started to approach me but I tried to run out the room but Loki was faster. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to himself.

\- Let me go. -I shouted and tried to escape from is grip but I failed.

\- Never. You are here because you have ability.

\- What ability?

\- I have to figure out. But I know how to do it. -he smiled like the Chesire Cat from Alice in Winderland. He have a beautiful smile..... "What are you talking about Y/N??....He is a monster..." He recognized my confusion and licked his lip. I stared at his moves and blushed......

\- We gonna have some fun together, Darling.....

So yeah :D :D :D There is the new shapter. I hope you enjoyed it..<3


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. so I had no time to write chapter 3 but forgive me please.
> 
> enjoy. :)

\- No Loki. I want to go back to Earth. Let me! -i shoutd but he didn't budge....

\- Stop this behaviour you mewling quim (my fav word :p) . You will never leave this place without my permission. And now. Rest.. -he said and suddenly he tossed me onto the bed and then stormed out from the room.... 

\- You did it, idiot.... -i said to myself and led down on the bed. It was warm.. Not as cold as the room's athmosphere... I undressed myself to bra and underwear and pulled the sheet and got some sleep.

next day:

In the morning I don't feel the Sun's warm.... and I realized where was I. I felt something snake around my waist. I jumped a little bit and then I saw a hand amd when I searched for a face I found it. It eas Loki's hand... How did he even get there??!..... Suddenly Loki get me to him and I was in his arms... 

-Warm....-murmured Loki in his sleep. What is he talking about? I don't know how but I fell asleep again.... It's really unusual but I had a better sleep... I was never that good at sleep as now.....in Loki's arms.... And I just realize that I am in my bra and underwear..... And then I felt his hand on my butt and he grabbed it.. 

\- Loki..~. -I moaned his name and I quickly get my hand on my mouth to shut myself...

\- So....soft... hmm......Good Morning..- he smiled and looked at me with a smile on his face. I really like your soft skin Darling.. -he said and grabbed my butt again....

\- Don't you dare touch me. I will never forget what have you done. And now get out....NOW.. -i said and he started to get angry and he pinned me to the bed and got over me.

\- Don't you ever speak to me like that you peasant. Don't anger me or you have to face with the consequences... ohh and when we sleep you have to wear what you wear now..... I kinda like it. -he said and he wandered his hand all over my body and I started to whimper.... I but my lowet lip not to moan.....

-One day.... I will take you and I promise you. After that you will forget your own name. But now get up and get dressen.. Breakfast will be served about half an four... I am waiting for you Darling. Don't be late... Clothes in the wardrobe.. - he said and got up and started to get to the door

\- Amd what if I late?

\- You will be punished my Dear... -he smiled widely..

\- You will send me to the dungeons???

\- No Darling. A punishment I will enjoy otherwise you won't. Don't be late....- he said amd close the door after he get out from the room....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if it's too short but It's 2:22 am :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I. :D
> 
> thank you :* 


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry....again... I couldn't help it. I had so many things to do. I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> P.S.: Sorry... :(

I thought what Loki said. I know I have to break free and go home but how? That's a good question. I tried to see where I can escape but I recieved nothing. Fuck this shit. I want freedom. I don't want this motherfucker to keep me or worse rape me. I suddenly heard something crash. I didn't know what was that but I know I don't want to know. I slowly got up and went to the wardrobe. When I opened it i was surprised. There was so many beautiful dresses and shoes to wear. Loki you bastard! I wonder if he is a girl and not a man. This made me giggle a bit.

\- Oh I see you are enjoying yourself my Dear. -I suddenly heard Loki's voice from behind. I immediately turned around and look into his oh-so-green eyes.

\- Oh... It's just you.

\- What? You don't like my presence? That's a shame Darling. -he said and grabbed me violently and tossed me onto the bed. He cravled on the bed until he was on top of me. He kissed my cheek and down until he reached my breasts. He hummed and grabbed one and I yelped. I started to kick him with my legs and arms but he didn't budge. He pinned my hands over my head with one hand and the another roamed over my body. I shivered for his sudden movement when he pressed his lips onto mine. I moaned into the kiss and then get the opportunity to kick his dick. He groaned over me and then I pushed of his body and started to run and run around the place when I finally get to the front door.

\- You won't escape from me Darling.....never... -I heard his words through the walls. I started to panic and when I wanted to grab the handle of the door i was pinned to the door and I felt something poke my butt.

\- Loki...let me go....please. -I said and tried to be calm and we have to admit I have to do my best to escape from this place somehow.

\- No.... I won't let you go! You are mine and I do whatever I please with you. You are not a guest in here. You are my little Pet. And a pet have to be punished don't she? -he purred into my ear the words and I was disgusted.....He is sick....

\- N...No Loki. I am..not -kiss on the neck- ahh...I am not you pet....ahh -he bit down on my shoulder and he draw blood.

\- Oh...yes. Say my name my Dear (Y/N).. as I said before I do what I want. And I want you to scream my name in bliss when I slowly take you. -he whispered the last words and I felt my arousal runs down my thighs. Loki turned me around and kissed me on the lips. And then I felt his hands on my waist and he rubbed himself to me. -Do you feel it? Feel how hard I am? It's because of you my dear... -he smiled and kissed me again.

\- Don't say that Loki. A girl like me never give you erection. Stop this illusion..... -I said suddenly and I don't know where it come from.

\- Why would you say that? Because you are a bit corpulent? My Dear....I assure you... You are the only person who I want on my cock. Your sinful lips around me when I take your filthy mouth....ohh and then I can claim you...pound into that wet pussy of yours... I can wait (Y/N). Wait for you...-he said and I finally looked into his eyes..

\- Will you wait? 

\- Of course, And I have to admit that.....I want to roam my hands on your curvy body over and over again until you beg for my fingers to stretch you pussy. Oh (Y/N....

\- Don't say that Loki. -I said and blushed while I imagined it.... And I have to say I am gonna want him soon,

 

*At Night*

 

After the "incident" with Loki I had to think. I was in the bedroom when I slept with Loki..... What's with him? He actually likes me in a way that noboby liked me. And I think is really charming,

\- Hello Darling. May I come in? -asked Loki from the door... I simply nodded and He closed he door behind him and walked up to me. He laid next to ma in the bed and hugged me. I was taken by surprise.... I hugged him back and he kissed my forehead.

\- Can I ask something?- I asked

\- Yes of Course my Darling girl. -he smiled at me

\- Why don't you freak out when you touched my body? -I asked him and he looked at me with a confused look on his face.

\- Because I want to treat you well my Pet. I didn't and don't freak aout because you ave the most delighful body I have ever seen. I have to explore you touch by touch. Will you let me do that? -he asked with a curious expression in his face and waited for my answer.

\- I..I don't know.....well....maybe...yes. Just let me have my time to use to this situation between you and me okay? -I asked and I burried my face in hs chest to hide my ebarassment.

\- No need to be embarassed. My Pet. We will have so much fun together. -he smiled and grabbed my chin and forced me to looak at him and then he pressed his lips on mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I finished chapter 4.
> 
> I think Loki helped (Y/N) to accept herself better and it's sweet. What zou think? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Lost....That was the only feeling that I felt at the moment. I would never know that I can be the unluckiest person in this entire shitty universe. I thought it would be easy to escape from Loki.....but I failed every try I made. I felt so......so helpless. I want my ordinary life. And then my heart ached because of the boy who died while he was with me. And then I though about Loki. I still can't believe that he wants me. I mean why he would want a girl like me, Yes I am chubby and I don't like myself. I assume that he would get every women in the universe.

\- What are you thinking about my Pet? -asked a harsh voice next to me on the bed.

\- Ohh. It...It's nothing..

\- Don't lie to me. I am the one who lies remember? Now tell me what you were thinking. -he commanded and I gulped. I was scared to look at him in the eyes. I know I would easily lost in them.

\- Well I though about the day when you captured me and the little boy and how you killed the innocent child easily. - I eaised my voice a bit and he didn't like it. But I didin't care that moment.

\- The boy didn't worth it Pet.

\- And I worth it?

\- Absolutely...

\- Of course.....just because you want to get in my pants....and then what? You will kill me like that boy if you take what you wanted? -I asked and got up from the bed amd stepped to the door but he was faster and when I wanted to open the door he moved his right hand on the door and he didn't budge, He sighed.

\- If you thought about that time I have to say you are an idiot. Why would I kill you? -he asked and I felt his breath on my neck as he spoke. It sent shivers down my spine.

\- Because you only care for yourself. You will never treat a man as it deserves. You are a cruel man. And that never gonna change. In my eyes you are nothing but a little ant that I would easily step on. I will never love you. -I said and opened the door and left the bedroom. I folded my hands over my shoulders and I wandered on the millions of corridors until I reached a.....library? The floor was marble and a fireplace was in the middle of the library and in front of a comfy couch and a beanbad. Between then was a coffee table took place. I have to concentrate on something else. I started to search for something that I like. And my hand was on a book. : _Alice in Wonderland_

"Wow... It's been a while when I read it.."

I sat down on the couch and started at the first page.. I was lost in the book. It felt good to my nerves. I lost track and I felt asleep.

(surprise!! POV. Change!!!)

Loki. POV:

"I am really that cruel. Oh shut up. That Midgardian woman didn't know what she speak. Anyway she can't talk to me like that. How dare she?"

\- I will fuck her endlessly and she will scream my name in pleasure in pain until she can't move for weeks.!

" I have to control myself if I want to approach her. I want her...."

I have so many thoughts in my head. It will explode....i can feel it. And my heart is breaking because her. She hates me. And...and I want to make her mine bu it's impossible. I believe it now.

"I have to do something about to make her want me. I have to spoil he have top make her trust me and then......There I go" I started to search for her... I had no idea where she go and then I approached the library. I stepped next to the couch and then I saw her sleeping form on it. She looked so peaceful. I sat down in front of the couch and looked at her face. I raised my hand and touched her face. She sighed and I quickly withdraw my hand. I though she would wake up and escape from me and I didn't want that. After that she started to move and then her body was on mine. We laid on the marble floor of the library. She groaned but didn't wake up. She burried her face in the crook of mine neck and slept. She was so cute like that...

\- Hnm.. Loki.. -she moaned and moved her lower body to mine.. I felt myself get hard because of her.. Her legs was around my hips and then she suddenly sat up and looked at me with her big glassy eyes.

\- Is this a dream? -she asked and I just smiled.

\- Yes it is. Why you ask my dear?

\- Because I want to kiss you. -she said and to my surprise she pressed her lips to mine. Things started to heat up and my hand was on her butt and then I heard the most annoying voice in the universe..

\- Loki!!..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda short and a cliffhanger.... :P forgive me my butifuls! :D


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow..Hiddlesboners ^.^! There's another part! It get steamy in there. But no smut yet....... ;)

Previously on Ice and Fire:

\- Is this a dream? -she asked and I just smiled.

\- Yes it is. Why you ask my dear?

\- Because I want to kiss you. -she said and to my surprise she pressed her lips to mine. Things started to heat up and my hand was on her butt and then I heard the most annoying voice in the universe..

\- Loki!!..

\-----------------------------------------------------

Oh Gog why now??

\- What is happening? -asked (Y/N) and looked at me with her sleepy stare. She was so adorable.

\- Nothing my Pet. Crawl on the couch and sleep. -I said and she obeyed to my command and crawled on the couch while I looked at her curvy body an oh my god Dat Ass. *-* I got up from the marble floor and gave her a kiss on her lips but before I left her I saw a smile on her lips.

\- LOKI??: WHERE ARE YOU? -I heard Thor's voice

\- I am coming brother, Uno Momento. -I said and ruffled my hair and went to see Thor. He was in the living room and sat on the couch.

\- Well hello brother. -he said and punched me on the face that I flew to the nearest wall. I landed on the floor with a loud thud and looked up at my halfbrother. I was furious. Why did he do that?

\- Are you an oaf? Why did you do that?I did nothing wrong to you. -I screamed at him

\- Well...brother. Shame on you. I know that you kidnapped a Midgardian woman. Take her back to Earth! -he commanded and poked at me with the Mjölnir.

\- I don't know what you talkin' about Thor. -I crossed my arms in front of my chest and leaned in the doorway. He looked angry and ohh.. I like it.

\- Don't lie to me brother. I know you wouéd never tell a lie.

\- And that's the point when you are wrong. I just give back all the lies that my "father" gave me. Yes... I am a monster I admit that.

\- He did it for you. HE was the one who lived with the secret all his life...

\- That's not the point brother! -I shouted and I hope I didn't wake her with my voice.

\- Look at yourself Loki. The great God of Mischief and Lies caged on a planet that he almost destroyed because of your stupid desicions. Why the hell you wanted to destroy it.??

\- We already discussed it brother.

\- Really?? I don't remember. I jst remember that you fight with me....with your brother.

\- YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER. I never was. And now I want you to leave. Now! -I said and pointed towards the front door. He looked at me a little bit and he stepped to the door.

\- I will came back and when I do..... I will take the woman back to Midgard. Farewell brother. -he said and sighed and finally he stepped out of the front door. Finally that big oaf left. I remembered that I left (Y/N) in the library. I slowly approached it and stepped inside to see her still on the couch fast asleep. She have to wake up soon. I came closer to the couch and I stared at her face. She was calm and peaceful. Like an Angel.

\- Why are you rtaring at me? Is there something on my face? -she asked whyle she opened her eyes. She looked at me or I shall say at my face and I saw her cheeks burn. Is she blushing?

\- Of course not. Tell me my Dear....Why are you blushing.? 

\- Me....Blushing...never! -she protected herself with her lie but I have to say that she is quite likes me. I looked at her and I grabbed her jaw and made her look at me. She was helpless at the moment when she looked into my eyes.

\- Well.... I have to say you are very cute when you're blushing. -I said and kissed her cheek instead of her lips. I know her feelings....I know she likes me in a way. (ahh the feels :D )

\- Thanks.. -she said and looked into my eyes and the she slipped her eyes to my lips. I smiled and I started to lean on a bit and she did that too..

\- Nobody will be disturb us my Dear. -I said and kissed her on her lips.

Your Point of View.:

I kissed him on the lips. It was full with passion. It was the best kiss that I have ever received. Loki licked my lower lip for permission but I playfully denied it. He suddenly grabbed me and directed me into his lap and he grabbed my face both in hands and kissed me with more force, more passion....like he need to be love.

\- (Y/N)....I..can't hold back anymore. I want you.. Whether you like it or not. -he said and hugged my waist and suddenly we were covered in green mist and the I felt the matress behind my back. He was on top of me and smiled at me.

\- I think I want you too... -I whispered and I hoped he didn't her it. But when I saw the huge grin on his face I realised, this day will be axhausting and pleasurable....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That was chapter 6. Let me knoe if you want smut in the next chapter or I can skip that part..
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> Dalma :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooi hellow Hiddlesboners!! 
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay. I try it not to happen again 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> D

Previously on Ice & Fire.;

 

\- (Y/N)....I..can't hold back anymore. I want you.. Whether you like it or not. -he said and hugged my waist and suddenly we were covered in green mist and the I felt the matress behind my back. He was on top of me and smiled at me.

\- I think I want you too... -I whispered and I hoped he didn't her it. But when I saw the huge grin on his face I realised, this day will be axhausting and pleasurable....

....…........…..........…........…..........….....,…

His lips were all over me. This sensation drove me crazy. He started to kiss me rough while he get between my legs but did nothing I wouldn't like. I smiled into the kiss and I give him the opportunity to slip his tounge into my mouth. I moaned a little when he grabbed my hip with his hand. He chuckled darkly and a grabbed his hair in my hand while the other wandered down his back. I never felt like this before. He slowly kissed his way down on my lips to cheek to my neck. He bit a spot and I moaned outloud. 

\- tell me y/n. Tell me you want this. I want to hear it again.! - he commanded and I simply and sinfully obeyed.

\- I want you Loki. I want you so bad. I need you please. Make me feel good. - I said and looked into his lust blown eyes. I heard him growl and kissed me again.

\- good. And know I want you to undress me pet, don't worry I am not gonna bite. -he said and get up from the bed and I immediately sat up and stood in front of him. I started to undress him but I really needed help. 

\- please Loki. Would you help me? 

\- I have one request.

\- yes?

\- I will spank you ten times and you will count it. - he said and I moaned outloud about his request. Him spanking me??? Anytime. 

\- yes.

\- yes what?

\- I don't really know what I have to say. What would you like me to call you? -I asked and he was naked in front of me and sat down on the bed. He grabbed my arm and yanked me down on his lap an I felt his erection poking my stomach.

\- call me whatever you want. I want you to worship me every way possible. 

\- what. You want me to call you Daddy?? - I asked and he stopped for a minute and I felt his body tense. 

\- we'll that is enough now. You are too good to me my pet. And now COUNT! - he said and I felt him slap me. I started to count each blow and between them he touched each buttcheek and gave it a squeeze.

\- you served me well pet. Come lay on the bed. I want a taste. - he said and helped me got up from his lap and when I did it I saw his erection what end leaked with pre-cum. I bit my lip and looked at it. It was thick. I felt my mouth water of the though of me bobbing on his cock.

\- see something you like pet?

\- please Loki let me ammmm....let me taste you. Please I really want it. -I said and kneeled between his legs and looked up at him. He looked at me with lust and.......love?? No it's not possible.... 

\- who I am to say no to this request. I allow you to do it my pet. Worship me. Your god.!!

\- yes Daddy. - I said and kissed the tip of it and he let out a shaky breath. And then I slowly started to stroke it with my hand. He let out too much sounds to bear with it. I feel the heat between my legs. I slowly get the top into my mouth and sucked on it.

\- ahh y/n!!

\- did I do something wrong?

\- no darling. I never got much attention like this. Aren't you a little pretty angel?? Go on princess... I want to taste you too. -he said and smiled at me and gave a kiss. After that I started to pay my while attention to his cock. I always wanted to do this to a man. I don't know. I am still innocent but I always had these fantasies pleasuring a man. I slowly pumped my hand up and down and not dare to look into his eyes. I just stared at his cockster. I looks up at him and a smile danced in his face. It made me brave and I got the tip into my mouth. He let out and animalistic growl and I slowly get him into my mouth. At first just the half of it but a started to get him deeper into my mouth. I felt his cock touch the back of my throat. I almost choked on it. I grabbed his hand and put it on my head. I got up for air and looked up at him. My lips were parted because of the lack of oxygen.

\- I want you to move my head. Feel free to do it. - I said and he smiled down at me and nodded and.........winked?? "O"

\- if you insist pet. And now back to business. -he said and I just nodded and he grabbed a fistful of my h/c hair and made me swallow his cock. Again I felt the pressure on the behind if my throat but I didn't care. He moved my hand in a fast pace and it almost made me cry out. I felt fingers brush my legs and I felt a tongue on my clit and I let out a throaty moan.

\- did you think I would make you suffer? Let me take care of you. - I heard Loki's voice but it wasn't above it was from under. I was surprised when his doppelgänger'a tongue entered my cunt I almost lost it. I moaned on his cock while I with the other hand I grabbed the copy's hair and ride his face. The sensation was almost unbearable. I felt that he won't go much longer and his copy found my clit and I fastened my pace on his cock. He moved my head faster and his copy started to bite my slit and I came when he came. I felt his come go down my mouth an as I swallow every drop of it. The copy disappeared and I crouched down on the floor. He was a mess. I saw his sweat on his chest and forehead. 

\- that was fantastic. You are mine. All mine. -he said and picked me up from the floor and put me down on the bed. He wrapped himself around me. I breathed in his manly scent and I kissed his chest. He chuckled and wrapped the sheet around us and we drifted to sleep.. 

 

Surpriseeeee........ Loki's POV.;

 

I woke up in the middle of the night. I wrapped my arms around y/n's sleeping form. I don't know what she is doing to me. She makes me believe that I have heart. I looked at her sleepy form and I smell her arousal. It fills the room. Her sweet scent... It makes me feel like an animal. To possess her. 

\- hmm...ahh L....Loki ahh yes. Don't stop! - she was a mess next to me. What is she dreaming about?? She moved her thighs together for friction. I cannot help but position myself between her legs and kissed her. She opened her eyes and looked at me like he saw a ghost. 

\- did you have a sweet dream dear? - I asked and roamed my hand to beautiful breasts to her belly and finally to her opening. I moved one finger in and out of her. 

\- ahh Loki please I need you!! -she moaned and then hugged my neck and kissed me hungrily 

\- I need you too. Are you ready my dear?

\- ooooh yes just do something. Please Daddy. -she moaned out and it drove me crazy. 

\- scream for me!! - grilled and entered her in one swift motion. Oh my father!! She is so wet, so tight. Se moaned outloud that the nine realm would hear it. It made me smile. 

\- I am so full. Ahh please move Loki.

\- hmmm.... Not enough.

\- please Daddy..... Loki please move. I want to feel you screech me like a good whore I am. -I was surprised when she talked like that but hell I loved it. 

\- as you wish. - I said and started to move in a slow rhythm. She moaned my name over and over again and I did the same. I kissed her hungrily and I moved to her neck and started to bite it. To mark her as my property. I started to move faster and she wrapped her thighs over my waist and I hit a spot in her.

\- ahh h..yes right there. Do it again. - she said and I have to fulfill her needs and of course mine too. I started to move faster and I felt myself close to climax. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it back and bit her neck and of course she moaned outloud.

\- ahh Loki I am gonna cum.

\- not unless I say so. Wait pet.! -I hissed and she nodded with her head and I smiled to myself. She is submissive and I like that. 

\- ahh Loki please let me come. Please Loki my God!! -she screamed and it was enough for me. She called me her God.

\- come for me y/n. Ahh yes y/n. Do it for me! Come! -I growled and she obeyed to my command. I felt her milk my cock and it sent me to the edge too. I come with a huge growl and laid down next to her and hugged her with my hand. We payed heavily and looked at each other's eyes. 

\- I love you y/n. 

\- I love you too. And thank you. I needed that.

\- I am glad to hear that. And now sleep. I have something in mind for us. - I smiled mischievously and kissed her.

\- ohh you want another round? - she looked at me with joy and excitement.

\- maybe and now sleep my beautiful. - I said and kissed her forehead and she hummed against my chest.

\- is it true?

\- what y/n? 

\- am I beautiful?

\- yes. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Believe in me my love. -I said and kissed his head and that she let out a low chuckle and drifted into sleep. Shortly after I got into a peaceful sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... I don't know what to think. I hope it's worth to read. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos. 
> 
> My heart melts right now. 
> 
> Lots of love
> 
> D :*


End file.
